Femte året
by Potterheadmatilda
Summary: Harry Potter ska börja femte året på Hogwarts, han har längtat hela sommaren. Men när han kommer tillbaka så händer det en hel del. vart tar Hermione Granger vägen hela tiden? Vad håller Luna Lovegood på med? Är Ginny Weasley kär i Harry? Och ska Harry våga säga till Cho att han gillar henne? Den här ff:n handlar om femte året, men Voldemort har INTE återuppståt, allstå handl


Kapitel 1 Perrong 9 ¾

" Då var det äntligen dags att börja Hogwarts igen", tänker Harry när han går på Hogwarts expressen med sin bästa vän Ron, Hermione kommer tät efter dom.

"Ni måste väl gå till prefekternas vagn va?", frågar Harry.

" Ja, tyvärr men håll några platser åt oss, vi kommer efter vi har fått instruktioner och gjort det vi ska", säger Hermione och ler.

"Jag förstår, men jag går till en kupé och håller platser åt er", säger Harry och ler det kommer bli första resan till Hogwarts utan Ron med hela tiden och en av dom få utan Hermione med.

"Jag hade hellre varit med dig hela resan", säger Ron.

" Det är lugnt, ärligt det är det, du måste ju göra din plik"t, säger Harry och flinar.

När Ron och Hermione har gått iväg så försöker Harry hitt en tom kupé efter mycket letande stöter han på Fred Och George som han glatt hälsar på. Sen fortsätter han sin jakt på en tom kupé, till slut långt bak i vagnen hittar han en, han lägger upp väskan på hyllan ovanför sättet och sätter sig ner ned Hedwig bredvid sig, och kollar ut genom fönstret där landskapet susar förbi.

Plötsligt skjuts kupé dörren upp och harrys kompisar Dean, Seamus och Neville kommer in.

"Hej kan vi sitta här?", frågar Dean och ler.

" Ja Hermione och Ron får ändå rum sen så", säger harry.

" Tänk er femte året GET-PROV börjar bli lite nervös", säger Neville.

-"Det går säkert bra, bättre än vad det gick för Fred och George i alla fall", säger Harry.

"Haha, hoppas det", säger Neville.

"Ja, mycket sämre än dom kan man inte bli, örtlära klara du dig nog garanterat i, kanske försvar mot svartkonster också, beror på vad för lärare vi får nu", säger Dean.

-"Ja, och bli inte pressad av Hermiones prat om att plugga", säger Harry.

" Vi vet ju att hon är överlägsen", säger Dean.

"Tack för att ni försöker lugna ner mig, men farmor tjatar nästan ihjäl mig om vad jag MÅSTE klara mig i", säger Neville.

" Lyssna inte på henne, men Hermione kommer klara sig i allt", säger Seamus.

-"Vem har sagt det", säger Hermione som kommit in i kupén tillsammans med Ron dom sätter sig ner där dom får rum.

"Vi kommer att turas om, om att patrullera i korridorerna tillsamman med dom andra prefekterna, jag höll på att smälla av när jag såg vilka som blev från Slytherin Pansy Parkinsson och Draco Malfoy", säger Hermione.

"Du skämtar?", säger Harry.

"Nej, tyvärr, men vet ni vad? Vi prefekter får ju dela ut bestraffningar längtar efter att sätta dit Crabbe och Goyle", säger Ron.

"Hm.. Men missbruka inte din ställning", suckar Hermione.

"Nej, för det finns ju inte en chans att Malfoy missbrukar sin", säger Ron och drar handen genom sitt röda hår.

"Ni pratade om GET-provet innan vi kom in hörde jag, och jag ställer om frågan hur kan _ni vara så säkra på att _jag klarar alla ämnen?", frågar Hermione.

"Klarar? du kommer göra mer än att bara bli godkänd! Du kommer få utomordentligt i allt med din hjärna", säger Dean.

"Åh…. Va inte så säker på det", suckar Hermione.

Harry kollar ut genom fönstret dom börjar närma sig nu.

"Lika bra att vi slutar tjafsa om något som händer i vår och byter om till skolklädnaderna nu", säger Harry.

Dom andra nickar instämande, Harry drar fram sin klädnad och börjar byta om. Det dröjer inte länge förrän dom är framme och tåget stannar, Harry går av tåget tillsamman med dom andra då hör dom en välbekant röst som får Harry att le.

"Förstaårselever hitåt", det är Hagrid.

Harry ler vid minnet av sin första dag på Hogwarts över hur nervös han varit.

"Kom nu Harry Dean, Seamus och Neville har redan tagit en vagn upp till slottet stannar vi här länge till blir vi snart dom sista kvar här!, dessutom regnar det om du inte märker det", säger Hermione stressat.

Harry suckar drar sin hand genom sitt svarta blöta hår retar till glasögonen och följer med Ron och Hermione till vagnarna, nog märker han att det regnar hans hår är nästan dyblöt.

Det tar en stund att åka upp till slottet men den väntan är det värt, snart ska dom ju få en rejäl festmåltid.

När dom är framme kliver dom av vagnarna Ron halkar nästan när han kliver av, Hermione och Harry skrattar.

Sen går dom in i slottet och kommer in i en stor entré, där efter går dom in i stora salen som är nästan ful av alla elever, dom går och sätter sig vid Neville, Dean och Seamus vid Gryffindorbordet.

Ron kollar upp mot lärarbordet och gapar av förvåning.

Hermione som har pratat med Ginny skrattar åt honom utan att kolla vad han kollar så chokat på.

"vad gör Lupin här!", säger Ron efter ett tag, han är inte den första som har undrat det många viskar om det runt omkring dom.

"Vet inte…", säger Harry som nu också ser Lupin som sitter uppe vid lärarbordet och ler mot Hagrid.

En sak vet Harry han vill ha tillbaka Lupin som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster men Lupin skulle aldrig komma tillbaka som lärare.


End file.
